Immortal's Fate
by Langedemort-2010
Summary: True heir of the Shikon no Tama has awaken and found out that her past was taken from her. Thus meeting a man named Naraku acts like he is willing to help her but ends up trying to use her. Will she choose to side with Naraku or succumb to her miko insti
1. Default Chapter

AN: I don't own Inuyasha, okay! Italics=thoughts ""=quotes Ch.1 The Awakening  
  
My sleep has been disturbed. Yet I do not know why I am asleep. A sudden flash of light comes before me and a evil sinister laugh that frankly gets on my nerves. Damn, I think what the hell is going on. Why is my whole body aching? I remember nothing else after slowly slipping once again to unconsciousness. I don't know how long I've been here but still I can't move. Am I awake or asleep?  
"I believe you're awake. Or do the stars above seem nothing more than a dream." said a voice which came from my right. A male's voice, yes, but how he looks I really don't know or care.  
"I'm awake then. Well that's a shocker how long have you been there?"  
  
"Not very long, just now got here. You seem to be in bad shape and are you alright?" this male voice asked.  
"Obviously I'm not or I wouldn't be unable to move. Besides you've already made the great deduction," my wits quickly awakening.  
"Sorry, please excuse me for being so inconsiderate. My name is Naraku. If you don't mind I would like to help you." He said with sincerity in his voice but something was behind it. Something I couldn't quite catch.  
  
"Well my name is Calida Gin. And why do you want to help someone that looks like shit?"  
"Calida, please don't doubt my word. My only intention is to help someone in need."  
"Do what you want I really don't care about it anymore. I so exhausted so if you don't mind I'm going to sleep." I was once again far too weak to keep my eyes open. The last thing I felt was Naraku bending down and picking me up.  
Voices? Where are they coming from? Damn can't they see I'm still fucking sleeping? I swear people have no regard for other people's privacy. Wait, didn't Naraku take me somewhere. Is that him arguing? I think I'll just hear what they have to say.  
Why did you bring her here? What do you have up your sleeves, Naraku?" Said the voice of a woman clearly angry.  
"Your job is to heal her, not ask question of my motives. Beside you don't need to worry about what my motives are with this girl. Have you seen her face yet Kikyou?"  
"Yes, I find it quite weird. It has sort of an odd glow and is unusually pale. Her is silvery and black and brushes the floor leaving small trails of where it has been."  
"Yes she could be half demon, but I don't sense anything. She seems odd somehow, somewhat beyond a demon. She could."he stopped short.  
Apparently he realized I was awake. I would've tensed, but I was still too weak to give a damn. He slowly opened the curtains as if expecting an invitation from me. I was in short shock when I saw him. He looked normal like any other mortal I've seen walking down the roads. But there was something about the way he felt, something odd, almost evil or maybe he was evil. But I couldn't care much about it since I myself have been evil. I also saw a small glowing pink orb almost complete but it seemed to be missing a part of it. I'd seen them before but I can't quite remember. 


	2. Chapter2 and 3: The Betrayal

Chapter2: The Betrayal  
  
He smiled as he said, "Good evening Calida. I'd say good morning but you have been asleep foe 3 days straight."  
  
"Really, where am I? Frankly I don't plan on growing old and senile here." I replied. Something was odd about me. I felt as if something was in me speeding up my healing process and giving me more strength. I didn't like it.  
  
"You seem better. You almost seem to have recovered. But it seems you'll have to stay here longer than you planned." He finished.  
  
It hit me suddenly. My power it was locked within me. That's why I was so damn weak. Whatever he had placed within me was keeping my power away from my grasp. I felt so slow, weak, and tired like a mortal. Yes, it did strengthen me but it would not let me call upon my power. It just lay there dormant like a wild beast ready to be released back into the wild.  
  
"What have you done to my power, Naraku?" I hissed with such venom Naraku stepped back. Apparently shocked. "Whatever you put within me that has locked my power away."  
  
Shocked at my question he took his goddamn lovely time to answer. In which I could barely tolerate his sight right now.  
  
"You're actually smarter than expected. I have placed a shard of The Shicon Jewel within you. Though how you knew it was in you is quite remarkable. It seems your power is stronger than what that shard can manage. Even as we speak your power is slowly slipping out."  
  
He was right. My power was overcoming the power of that shard. My feeling and strength was slowly returning. Yet I knew he would do something to hold it. And sure enough he slammed another two jewel shards in my chest.  
  
My power was ripped away from with such force that it hurt and I grimaced in the pain. I felt naked and weak without it. It was once again out of my reach.  
  
"Besides I thought you didn't care what I did to you," he replied. Mocking me with those eyes. 


	3. Chapter 4: Flight at Night

Chapter 4: Flight at Night An: italics means personal thoughts  
  
"Trust me I'll find something. Also I have your very will in my hands. But for now you can just sleep." He left making me hate him even more, if that was possible.  
  
Slowly slipping into unconsciousness I saw a woman looking at me with piteous eyes. Hatred and fear I could tolerate but pity I could not. I quickly closed my eyes and fell asleep. I don't know how long after I fell asleep, that 1 of the 3 jewel shards had been removed from my body. I looked around as if to see some clue to which might lead me to find who had taken that shard out and who had rebandaged my body. No sign but the scent of Naraku lingered showing he had recently been here. Though I doubt he did me the favor of removing that damn shard. I then saw a figure standing outside the curtain of my room. Wait wasn't that the smell of the woman arguing with Naraku? Yes, that was. There's no mistaking the scent of someone who smells of the earth. She walked towards me once again with that piteous look in her eyes.  
  
"I know you're angry for being held here against your will," she said. She seemed to fear me and walked with uncertainty to where I lay. But her confidence grew as she saw I was no threat in this state.  
  
"How would you know what it is to be held against your will?" I spat my anger rising.  
  
"I may not know, but I can help you escape it, if."  
  
"If what?"  
  
"If you search for a half demon by the name of Inuyasha and give him the 3 Shicon Jewel Shards. Say that they are from me, Kikyou. But when I remove the other 2 shards you must promise not to go after Naraku. Right now he has far too many allies, or puppet, what ever you wish to call it. You also won't be able to stand up to them at once. After this small task then you may do what ever you wish"  
  
I was confused. Didn't this woman work with Naraku? Yet, here she was trying to help me escape. For which to me had long since been a forgotten dream. Hell, I couldn't pass up an opportunity to get the hell out of here. Even if it meant doing a small favor, which is really more than I can bear.  
  
"Fine, first tell me why you are doing this?"  
  
Apparently she was shocked by response and questions which I directed at her.  
  
"I hate Naraku and will bring him down. But for that to happen I need a distraction."  
  
"Thus that distraction being Inuyasha, right."  
  
"Yes," she replied to me.  
  
She then moved over to me and pulling out an arrow she pierced my wrists, thus granting me a big favor. The shards how somehow moved up to my wrists without my knowing. My wrists bled for only a few moments, but soon healed. I soon felt my power wash over. Warmth spread like wild fire all over my body, as my power found its place. Of course every short moment of peace I seem to have is instantly broken by some moron looking for something. This time it was Kikyou.  
  
"You must hurry. My Soul-Snatching youkai will lead you." She quickly shoved the jewel shards in to my hand, pulled me up, and pushed me out. Considering the circumstances I forgave her, otherwise this to be quite rude. I soon led down a tunnel by two ugly white things. Coming up with the conclusion that there were Kikyou's Soul-Snatching youkai.  
  
It was a very fast going trip. So I couldn't admire the fine architect which consisted mostly of dirt piled to look like walls. Also the trip consisted of a lot of running. It wasn't till later that I realized that we had gotten out of the tunnel and into dense woods. This due to the fact of the sweet thoughts of killing Naraku. Where we were headed I had no idea. Yet instead of slowing down they seemed to be speeding up. So I followed still confused on where they were going. I stopped suddenly barely in time to see the massive drop before me. The Soul-Snatching youkai seemed to notice that I was no longer behind them. Quickly they descended upon to attack me. They pulled my feet from under me causing me to fall off the cliff. My head hitting the side of the cliff as a bone crunching sound came from it. Great, I thought more injuries and right after I just healed too. Cold silence then the hard impact of my body hitting the cold ground under me. Now all I saw was the Soul- Snatching youkai forming Kikyou's face. Then blissful unconsciousness. 


	4. Chapter 5: Roaming and Encounters

Chapter 5: Roaming and Encounters An: italics meaning thoughts  
  
Ugh. What happened? Oh yeah, I was attacked by that double crossing bitch Kikyou. Stupid bitch.  
  
Slowly I came around. Even sleep could not dull the pain that I felt right then. But the positive side if there was one, was that I was healing and fast. Yet, I had lost so much blood. The ground beneath me seemed to soak it up as if it was its elixir. My veins were burning with the heat of the sun itself.  
  
I got up slowly in which I nearly passed out at the loss of blood. Slowly dragging myself amongst the trees was all I could do to keep my balance. Not knowing where I was going, since I was lost in thought of killing Naraku and Kikyou. I nearly hit the side of a house when I realized I had reached a small village. In this house in front of me was an old woman and her family. Slowly I found my way to the old woman's mind, after weaving myself out of the other's minds. No one would miss her. She was old and senile anyways. Judging also from what I had read, they were tired of taking care of her. They'd mourn for her death like everyone else around them, but deep down in side they would be thrilled of finally being rid of her. Since by some odd irony she was ranting about vampires. Idiots, they might never know how right she was in her old rantings.  
  
The old woman hobbled out slowly after I had given her the command to do so. She was startled when she saw me and had all right to do since I was her executioner.  
  
"Wh.Who are you?" She managed to choke out.  
  
"I'm the one that'll lead you into heaven," I said quietly at a whisper. Slowly I drew her to me and bit within that soft skin that all mortals hold. Soon I was lost within the warm rush of live human blood and its sweet taste.  
  
After what seemed like ages, I felt the old hags' body go stiff and limp. So I just dropped her. After having fed I took my leave of this village and headed west away from Naraku's castle.  
  
I don't know how long I traveled, but it must have been a few miles. But I soon caught scent of a demon, yet.there was what seemed to be the scent of a human as well. I didn't have time to think about it since if felt the wind of an arrow pass before me. Another one soon followed that one and this time it hit its mark, me. I spun around quickly with a feline growl only to see Kikyou. She seemed surprised. I didn't know why nor did I care, since the very sight of her made my blood boil. I quickly pounced upon her, faster than she could react and slammed her against the ground.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Kikyou? We had an agreement or did you forget." I hissed. She seemed scared at the fact of seeing me like this and she had good reason to be so. But answered none the less.  
  
"We did, but you betrayed me. Why did my arrow have no effect on you?" Kikyou choked out. I could sense the other demon had picked up on what was going on, but I didn't care. I put my hand over Kikyou's throat cutting off her air.  
  
"Betrayed you how? Your demon's attacked me and nearly drained me of my power. Yet you have the nerve to say I betrayed you. Don't LIE!!! You're the traitor." I hissed my fangs showing and my eyes becoming cold.  
  
"You THREW the Shards away. Why haven't you answered my second question?"  
  
"I don't know why your pathetic arrow did no harm to me whatsoever, nor do I give a damn. As for the shards they're still with me." I was thrown against the trees bye her Soul-Snatching youkai. I hissed in pain as I saw them gather up Kikyou and take her away. Next thing I knew she sent a bolt of power which threw me against a tree and I found myself looking up at a demon. A demon with silver hair, ice blue eyes and a crescent moon upon his forehead.  
  
"You're not a good being trying to help me out are you?" I asked suspiciously still not willing to trust anyone since Naraku.  
  
"No." He replied flatly.  
  
"Good cause the last fuck that tried to help me turned out to be emotionally and mentally unbalanced."  
  
"Where you fighting a priestess just a while ago, by the name of Kikyou," he asked, showing no emotion as to my present situation.  
  
I got up dusting myself of the dirt that had somehow found its way upon during my fight with Kikyou.  
  
"It depends, are you Inuyasha?" I asked at this moment not feeling the need to acquire another loose end to tie up. The first two were Naraku and Kikyou, the last was that half breed Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't compare me with that lowly half breed Inuyasha. I am Sesshoumaru Lord of The Western Lands." Sesshoumaru replied with vehemence. 


	5. Chapter 6: Fight With The Lord of the We...

Chapter 6: Fight with the Lord of the Western Lands An: italics means thoughts means cut to other scene  
  
"That's very nice, but frankly I didn't ask for your background. Just if you where Inuyasha." I was cut off short by a blow from Sesshoumaru. My whole body hit a tree at full force just as he enclosed his claws around my neck. I smelled poison seeping from them.  
  
"Know your rightful place, you pathetic mortal. I could kill you right now, but you have information I need." His grip tightened around my neck cutting off my air. Even though I did not need I did not enjoy the pain it caused.  
  
My own had enclosed around his. I let out a hiss while my fangs grew in length and said, "Don't you ever call me a mortal again. As for the information you want you'll have to ask nicely."  
  
My fangs now at full length, I turned my hand into claws and attacked. Apparently surprised by my transformation he was not expecting an attack from me. This cost him dearly since I made a small gash on his left cheek. Soon after that we were locked in a deadly dance of strength, speed, and wits. Each blow we sent towards one another we dodged, until he unsheathed his sword. Almost immediately the tides turned to his side. Soon after that I was sent flying and crashed with full force into the tree, that I broke it on impact. The pain from that sword was excruciating. Without delay he was launching another attack upon me. I had little time to dodge this attack, but not unscathed. He made a gash upon my left leg.  
  
"You should really give up. You have no chance of winning against me," he said.  
  
"You clearly have never faced one of my kind." I stated simply and attacked. Swiftly ignoring the pain in my left leg, I moved faster than he expected and grabbed his hands. With little effort I pinned him against a tree. Right when I was about to attack I had a sudden vision of myself fighting someone. A person with green eyes and sandy brown hair. My grip loosened on Sesshoumaru as all this happened. I could sense his confusion, but I had my own to deal with. He took this chance to pull his wrists out of my grasp and grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against a tree. He quickly unleashed his poison. I choked under all this for I hadn't expected it and fell unconscious. I felt my body hit the dirt.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," came a call from the trees. Out emerged a small frog like thing followed closely by a small human girl.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru what was all that commotion? OHHH!!?? Are you going to kill her Lord Sesshoumaru?" Piped the small toad.  
  
"Jaken don't ask questions so stupidly. No, we'll take her with us. She has information I need. Rin what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"She's waking up my lord," piped the girl called Rin.  
  
"She's right Lord Sesshoumaru. She also has no wounds sir," clarified Jaken.  
  
I slowly came around since my wounds had already healed. I stirred, grabbing the dirt under my hands for some reassurance. I sensed Sesshoumaru close to me. I got up at and once again dusted myself. This was becoming an annoyance and I was getting very tired of it.  
  
"So now will you cooperate or do I have to hurt you again," he said matter of factly.  
  
"Before you gloat and make demands I suggest you look at you wrists. Like I said you never faced one of my kind before." As I said this he did look at his wrists. They were bleeding. I just smiled a smug smile. He seemed surprised by the fact that I had indeed wounded during our battle. But he once again regained his composure.  
  
"Oh no. Lord Sesshoumaru your hurt," piped a small girl. The only reason why I hadn't launched another attack on Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin, quiet," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Don't worry about it kid. They're not mortally fatal."  
  
"So then what is your kind," Sesshoumaru asked as I turned to face him. 


	6. chapter 7: A Time of peace

Chapter 7: A Time of Peace AN: italics mean thoughts of the characters.  
  
"Since you seem to disapprove of half breeds I'll tell you for kicks. I myself am a half breed." I said with glee just to the look upon his face. I was disappointed he showed no emotion what so ever. "I'm half vampire and...odd I can't remember my other half." Then I thought about the flash of memory during my fight with Sesshoumaru, which was the only reason I lost the fight, and that was a stab into my wounded pride. A man with brown hair and green eyes. Who was he? He seemed so familiar but I only remember I fought him but not why I fought him. I can't seem to remember if I won or lost that fight. I know I found myself on the floor but maybe he died. I was disrupted by a tug on my cloak. It was the little girl, Rin.  
  
"What?" I asked looking down as she came closer.  
  
"I had a dream about you. Except you had silver hair and skin, also a part of your skin was gold and so was some of your hair. You told me, 'I'll help protect you and the one's you care about,' and if I saw you in real life to tell you that." Said Rin with the look of innocence which I never did completely trust. "Soooo... will you protect me and Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
I just looked at this girl like she'd been possessed or something.  
  
"Ummmmm...Look kid. I'd remember if I was communicating with someone through my dreams. I also look nothing like what you said."  
  
"Then what do you look like? Can I see?" Rin piped looking hopefully up at me. Frankly she scared me. I sighed and brought my arm to my hood. I pulled it down and saw Rin's eyes fill with awe.  
  
"Kid it's not like I'm a god or something."  
  
I was about 5'8", had long black hair which reach the floor. I had silver hair for my veins; my skin was fair and looked like marble, white. My eyes were blue. A blue that's as deep as the ocean's bottom. I wore all black trousers and a black shirt. I stood there while they sized me up and was very uncomfortable.  
  
"See I have black hair, it's not gold or anything else. Sorry to crush your hopes but no."  
  
"You are. Your eyes are the same as they were in the dream. Please don't leave me."  
  
I turned to walk away when something grabbed my leg. It was Rin. I tried to get her off delicately, but she wouldn't budge. I wasn't going to spend all day removing her from my leg, so I turned around and started to back away, with Rin on my leg. Sesshoumaru was in front of me swiftly.  
  
"Leave her with me," he said. It was a command not a request.  
  
"Gladly. Tell her to get off me first."  
  
"Rin...no. You'll have to agree to come to my castle then I'll gladly tell her to get off."  
  
"What!!!! Are you mentally ill or do you have a sense of humor."  
  
"Neither. But she will only listen to me."  
  
I couldn't believe I was being conned into coming with them. If I wanted to walk around freely. I'd have to agree, Damn. Sesshoumaru was still looking at me and Rin was showing no sign of letting go anytime soon.  
  
"Fine under one condition; I tell you what you want to know and you let me go without a weight on my foot."  
  
"It all depends on what you have to say to me."  
  
I was only agreeing to do this because he could help me find Inuyasha. After all he seemed so fond of him. Otherwise I would've removed that kid with extreme measures. Also, what could a cold hearted demon be doing with a small child that was human? I had to know.  
  
The trip to his castle was a lot more pleasant than expected. Due to the fact that I fell asleep on a demon he had and was totally oblivious to anything else. When I awoke I was in a massive bedroom and next to me was a small figure, Rin. This room smelled of Sesshoumaru. I could only assume it was his. I got up as to not wake the small child. She stirred for only a moment. I found that my cloak was gone. I would've cared more about its disappearance, but since I had no weapons I didn't care much. The door was open as if I was being expected. I paid no heed to the things in the castle. I only followed his scent. 


	7. Chapter 8: A Home for Calida Gin?

Chapter 8: A Home for Calida Gin? AN: italics personal thoughts shift to another person  
  
I saw him out by a garden. His face looked pensive as if something was deeply bothering him. I left him there to think and just looked at his garden. It soothed me somehow. I found what I was looking for, Rose's. Especially black rose's which had been the symbol for vampire covens for eons. No one was blissfully aware of vampires since they had demons to worry about. Vampires took advantage of this and have walked the earth freely. Though only at night since only half breeds like me could walk the earth at day. I'd only gotten pieces of my memory back, just not the important ones. I was lost in my thoughts to even notice Sesshoumaru's coming. I finally realized he was behind me about late at night. I was surprised that he had waited so long. Maybe he had a softer side... and maybe I had a heart.  
  
He'd sensed her when she had come to see him, but she had left him alone and had gone to see the garden. He'd never have thought someone to ever have respect for other's privacy, but obviously she did. He sat there wondering why she was after that fool Inuyasha. He, Inuyasha, who couldn't even control his demon pure blood, it controlled him. He would not waste his time on his brother, his sword was the Toukijin. He had gone to see where she was to get information on Naraku, Kikyou, and his brother. He saw her there sitting directly in the middle of the rose bushes. Her long hair was fanned around her. She looked like a god who had been born in the wrong world, or so that's what Rin had said.   
  
"So what did you want to talk about Sesshoumaru?" I asked. It was very unnerving to have Sesshoumaru standing behind me like an old friend since I possessed none.  
  
"I want to talk about, why you were fighting that priestess Kikyou? Also why do you have the scent of Naraku on you?" He asked calm and composed. This pissed me off. How could some demon with this much power seem so calm?  
  
"Well miracles never seem to cease around here, huh. Why the hell do you want to know? Please don't say it's just out of simple curiosity, because I doubt it is."  
  
"It really doesn't concern you. Why are you after that half-breed Inuyasha? Don't tell me it simple curiosity, because I doubt it is."  
  
"Like hell it does concern me!!" I exploded, "If you're after Inuyasha to kill him I'm sorry I can't allow that. If you're after Naraku and Kikyou to kill them well then be my quest other wise I won't spill any information unless I know the reason behind it."  
  
"You have no right to yell at Lord Sesshoumaru like that you mindless half-breed," yelled that short pint Jaken.  
  
"For your information toad yes I do since I have no ties to him nor is he anyone I respect! Also I do have a mind unlike you is a mindless git that follows the commands and looks up to him like he was a god! So if you have anything else to add please don't hesitate to ask for it will be your last." I was on the verge on squashing that little bug like he deserves.  
  
"Jaken quite. Very well then I do wish to destroy Inuyasha as well as Naraku but as for Kikyou I don't really care. Are you satisfied now?"  
  
I just stood there with my mouth open amazed he hadn't said some wise ass remark like he usually did. I and Jaken were in the same boat on this new development.  
  
"By the way what is your name?"  
  
"Well I can tell you why I was fighting Kikyou and why I have the scent of Naraku, but not about Inuyasha since you wish to kill him and I need him alive. And my name is Calida Gin."  
  
"Very well then, I'll agree to those terms. But out here is not the place to talk about it so we should go inside. Calida..."  
  
"Hmm...what?"  
  
"As of this moment you live here within this house and are under my control."  
  
"Whoa whoa hold on there. Living here I'll somehow accept but to be under your control I'm not so sure." I said shocked by this sudden news.  
  
"I figured by the way you talk act and fight you're an assassin. Well guess what I just hired you to work for me. Besides you have no place to stay and know no one; so I'm the closet thing you have to ally or familiar face."  
  
"Okay." I whispered. I was shocked beyond belief this cold hearted being had just offered me a home when so far no one seemed to accept me. He was right he was the closet thing I had to an ally let alone I trusted him for some odd reason.  
  
"Good now come on let's go inside Calida."  
  
Perhaps I just found a home, just perhaps. 


End file.
